sanicsourcefandomcom-20200213-history
Sanic Hegehog
http://orig09.deviantart.net/991e/f/2012/190/8/4/sanic_and_friends_by_dewpelt26-d56n09r.png tese r his friends. About Sanic Sanic Hegehog, '''also known as '''Sanic the Hotdog '''is a poorly drawn version of Sega's Sonic the Hedgehog. He is a super pretty, fast, memey, quick-scoping MLG Mountian due Doritos Killer he nose scopes people with his swaggynes oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh is head shot. He is very powerful, very swaggy, and, of course, very fest. He is everything that an MLGer needs to be. Sanic was born out of teh essance of fst. Sanic's main goal is to battle the EEVUL Dr Robotnik (PINGAS) and Dr. Aggmen who are actually 2 different characters who look exactly alike. They, however, have the same goal: to turn a bunch of animals into robots and take over the entire MLG planet. Sanic, thankfully, has lots of swag and fest so he can defeat them. Sanic also has friends to help him, such as his best friend Taels, powerful no-scoper Knackles and his oder hulf heru half vilun (anti hero ) wch sanic wunted to kell but den they got togeder but den they figt , the super-edgy Shadew A.K.A Shedew A.K.A. Edgy Sanic A.K.A I'M EDGY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111 He has other swaggy friends to, but these are the most important.IS EPIC MLG The exact date that Sanic SPRANG into existence is unknown, but research shows that he has been around since at least 5069 B.C. If you search in the right places, you can find certain caves that have drawings of a hegehog that looks quite like Sanic. These drawings declare him to be "teh avatar of fest" and say that he is the incarnation of speed in its mortal form. Sanic was way faster than anything else on the planet, so he had an identity crisis for thousands of years. Then, he left the planet in search of something as fast as he was. He searched on countless planets, but nothing could go as fast as he could, so he came back to Earth and decided to become the god of the planet. He conquered civilization and introduced the world to Mountain Dew and Doritos, his favorite food and drink, but then he realized he had only conquered 0.1% of the actual planet, so he gave up and became a meme. Sanic loves going fast and goes fast all the time. Some people often see a wild Sanic running across the road and screaming "GOTTA GO FAST M9." Sanic has since become the self-proclaimed protector of fast. He loves fast and will do anything to protect it. Dr. Robuttnik hates fast and loves going slow, so the two instantly became mortal enemies. Along the way Sanic accidentally met Taels, who is obsessed with Sanic and considers him his senpai. He's also met Knackles, who doesn't chackle. Sanic has lots of powerful powers to help him out. He is a master MLG no-scoper and quick-scoper, his powers rivaling such greats like [[Weegee|Weegee,] Doge and Dat Boi in strength. He keeps a master Call Of Duty machine gun hidden inside of his invisible pocket, and can use it in battle to no-scope and quick-scope his enemies. Sanik also has access to many alternate forms. Sanik has a form called Sanicball where he turns into a ball. His speed is increased, but he loses control over himself. Sanik also gains the ability to roll around at the speed of sound in this form, a technique that nobody else except the YTPer Sawneek has access to. Sanic's most famous alternate form is known as Super Sanic, which is achieved by gathering all 7 legendary Chaos Doritos. In this form, his MLG abilities are increased by many times. He can also fly in this form. He even has a Sanicball version of this transformation called Super Sanicball. If Sanic drinks purple Mountain Dew, the nectar of the gods, he will transform into Dankspine Sanic, who is 2x more powerful than Hyper Sanic, leaving Dankspine Sanic at a universe-busting level. only people like mlg shrek and GabeN survived against him. Again, there is a Dankspine Sanicball as well. There are many things that Sanic has done, from taking on the bad guys to challenging Weegee and the YTPers to fighting against Sonic.exe and the Pastas to just being cool to fighting for all things memey. Sanic hates greedy, ambitious, and evil people like Weegee and Sonic.exe, which is why he consistently fights against them. Trivia Sanic was created by Onyxheart on March 31st, 2010, making the day before April Fools Sanic's birthday!!!!!!!!!!!! '''Dolan is his best buddy. 0nyxheart's YouTube account is now dead. Sad violin music. Sanic's greatest rivals are Shadew, Weegee and Sonic.exe. There is a secret form found in Alchademy, stating that they are "little creatures" which can run super fest but they can't run for a long period of time without passing out. It never mentioned that he runs the speed of light, and he loses all his dankness!!!1! And he doesn't go speed of light anymore!!1!! Why Alchademy!!1! Why!1! Make him more dank!!1!!!1!!11 Proof here. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BVbKw2jueFw at 0:30. This is not fake. Image on bottom. He has shows called: Sanic Bam,sanic forces Sanic Ecks, Sanic the Hegehog Movie, Advenchrs uf Sanic, Sanic Ondergrund, and a sooper faymouse new thing, SANIC SHURE. WITH OVER 100 NEW CHARACTERS! LOLOLOL! CHARLOTTE YEAH! 360 DROPMAGICING TEO! FIRE BEAST MONICA! ALOT OF MLG! SONIC GOES BEATEN BECAUSE OF SANIC! YOLO SWAG SCOPE! In Paya Paya Quest, I game made by Sayguh and Pingas, he makes an epic appearance. Here's his series stuff: Sanic Serius: Sanic Stuff. Sanic Cullob Serius: Sanic mixed with Paya Paya stuff. Budnak Serius: Budnaks. Timeline: 1991 - Drawn Sonic? 2008 - Ball!! 2010 - SUPER FEST BRO! Games 1991-2009 "Sanic Hegehog" Sanic's first adventure. Stop the bad guys and recover the Chaos Doritos. "Sanic Hegehog Eurovision" Sanic gets eurovision and sings, accidentally creating epic sax guy "Sanic CD" Sanic must stop Matel Sanic and save Ame Roes "Sanic Hegehog 2" Sanic first meets his best friend Taels and bad attacker, Malleo. Now you must stop Aggmen and Metal Sanic. "Sanic Hegehog 3" Rubuttnik and Aggmen team for the first as Sanic and Taels meet Knackles and discover the Hyper form. "Sanic & Knackles" Sanic and Knackles go off on their own separate journeys and Metal Sanic gets shrekd again. "Sanic Jam" A collection of Sanic games. "Sanic 3D Blast" Sanic's first 3D advancher!!!!!!!! "Sanic Xtreame" Cancelled Sanic game that was intended to compete with Malleo 64 "Sanic Adventure" More 3-D and more characters!!! Play as Sanic, Taels, Knackles, Ame Roes, and Smal Te Doge. "Sanic Adventure Too" YAH SHEDEW!!!!!! "Sanic Shuffle" Malleo Perty complete ripoff. "Sanic Advance" Anuder 2d Sanic gaem wit Creem an Mozerella. "Sanic Advance 2" Sanic Advance but beter. "Sanic Advance 3" Sanic Advance but crap. "Sanic Herohs" Sanic, Taels, Knackles, Shedew, Ame Roes, Creem, Small Te Doge, and MOAR in one super-MLG advancher. 2010-2017 "Shedew hedgehog" I'M EDGY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Go Sanic Goo!" YET ANOTHER new Sanic character, this time Bloze. "Sanic Riddrz" One of those weird games. Hoverboards. That's the entire summary of this game. also birbs or something "Sanic '06" Sanic meets Malleo. "Sanic Revlez" Just go fest. "Sanic an teh Seecert Rangs" Sir Fest-A-Lot does some confusing stuff and he's a knight for some reason and sos everyone else. "Sanic Rash Advancher" Who's Mareen?! Nobody knows, but you have to go with her anyway. "Malleo & Sanic at Te Olampic Shames" Should have been called Sanic and Malleo. Beat up Malleo in all sorts of "fun" minigames that are really just sooper competitive. "Sanic Revelz Too" Iz basicaly jus Sanic Revelz... "Sanic Riddrz: Zeeru Grevtee" Nobody cares about this game. "Sanic Unleashed" WEREFEST SANIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Sanic an teh Blak Nite" MOAR KNIGHT SANICS!!!!!!!! so awesome "Sanic & Saggy No Stors Raising" SIGH WHY IS SANIC IN A CAR HE CAN GO FESTER THAN ONE JUST IGNORE THIS ONE YOU GUYS "Sanic Fore: Eppeesod Wun" Sanic kinda geos fest an goes threw rehashes uf gud Sanic gaems. "Sanic Fre Riddrz" They'll free-ride all right...on your MONEY!!!!!!!! Terrible Game!!!!!! "Sanic Colurz" Cute wisps and Rubuttnik and Aggmen want to do stuf with them. "Sanic Ganerashons" Sanic teams up with Lil Sanic to do things. "Sanic Fore: Eppesod Tuu" Sanic and Taels team up to save Littul Planet once again "Sanic L4st Werrld/Sanic Gelexy" Battle Teh Dedly Siiix in confusing 3D levels. "Sanic Bam: Ries uf Leerik" Sanic gets 100x toimes fester, but a new character named Sawneek debuts. "Sanic Bam: Fury an Rice" Bad but good for a Sanic Bam game. "Sanic Mania" Game with classic style because all modern Sanic games are bad, bawt weth 100+ new churcusters awnlike Sonic Mania. "Sanic Drawpmugicnawscope Ferces" Sanic forms an MLG force! CREATE OVER 9000 CHARACTERS! FOR EXAMPLE CREATE YANDO! CREATE EVERYTHING! CREATE SANIC'S FRIEND SAWNEEK! OH YEAH!!!!! "Sanic Heroes 2": the newest gaem in da series. NEW: Doge "Sanic Forces": Eppesod Tree" Sanic, Taels and Sulver team up to save the Suuth Isalnd, beat Aggmen and use their Super States to defeat Sopa AggRobbo Z!!! And save eurovision like Sanic Hegehog Eurovision does. "Sanicball" A werk in prawgruss gaem crueated buh a GetHawbb user. 2018-present "Meet Dolan" Sanic met Dolan and become fuck buddies together. WARNING: Contains swearing. NOTE: This is Doge's last appearance, despite being unplayable. "Meme Fightahs" All Charcter Meems (except Doge and Matel Sanic) fite togethah in a mehtch. NOT FOR CHILDREN UNDER 18. "All-Star Karting" Doge's return!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CREATE OVER MANY KARTS AND CHARACTERS!!!!!!!!!!!! "Sanic Und Dolan Croosovah" Play with the Sanicverse and Dolanverse in epic adventures. It ended up happening because it wasn't original but he got the idea for no reason. Current ver: 0.8.1 You can learn more about Sanicball here. Website: www.sanicball.com Speed The exact extent of Sanic's speed is unknown. Some scrubs say that his true speed is immeasurable, and that he can Sanic (Base Form)-12 times the speed of light. Super Sanic-136000 times the speed of light. Hyper Sanic-252000 times the speed of light. Dankspine Sanic-504000 times the speed of light. Rage Super Sanic-399600 times the speed of light. Doge Sanic-Doge times the speed of light. Doge Super Sanic-Super Doge times the speed of light. Doge Hyper Sanic-Hyper Doge times the speed of light. Dankspine Doge Sanic-Dankspine Doge times the speed of light. Doge Rage Super Sanic-Rage Doge times the speed of light. Werefest Sanic-360 times the speed of light. Werefast Super Sanic-4080000 times the speed of light. Werefast Doge Sanic-Werefast Doge times the speed of light. Werefast Werefast Sanic-This form can only be obtained by exposing Werefast Sanic to Black Mountain Dew. This will cause his Werefast cells to become even MOAR Werefast, and he will gain even more hair and even spicier hair and more powerful teeth and a bigger jaw and become more monstrous and become more fast. Werefast Werefast Sanic's true speed is immeasurable because no one has gotten close enough to him without him ripping their face off because Werefast Werefast Sanic is even more menacing and monstrous and powerful than ever before and nothing can really stop him the only thing you can do is wait for the Black Mountain Dew to wear off so he reverts back to Werefast Sanic and becomes easier to defeat. Bam Sanic- In trailer it mentions he goes fester, meaning his speed is 6000 times the speed of light. Forms That's right, there are even MOAR forms that Sanic posseses!!!!!!!!!!!11111111 When Sanic gets extremely mad as Super Sanic, he changes to Rage Super Sanic, who goes 666x fester than Super Sanic but is mindlessly angry. He has another form called Dark Sanic where he gets pissed and uses the dark side of the Chaos Doritos. He has 333x the power of Super Sanic, but he cannot control this power. Sanic can even fuse with Doge to form Doge Sanic, who has his own versions of all of Sanic's forms. There are also fake Sanic transformations made by scrubs that don't exist. One of these forms is Rage Hyper Sanic, the overpowered advanced version of Rage Super Sanic. There is also Super Saiyan Sanic, Super Hyper Dankspine Sanic, Super Sanic God, and Super Sanic Gogjughffuefijoe.but the most powerful form is dark hyper god ultimate saiyan sanic and ultimate god tier hyper darkspine doge werefast sanic both of form can't be kill by UMD but only dolan MLG john cene and dai boy can get past there A Note From Sanic OHHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO HELOOS EVEREYBODEE I AM SANIC I GOTA GO FEST M8 360 NOSCOPE MOUNTAIN DEW DORITOS MARIOUNA FAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!!11!!1!1!1!1!1!1!!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!1!!1!1!1 EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Category:Characters Category:Balls Category:MLG Characters Category:HEROES Category:Random Pages Category:Uncle Grandpa Friends Category:Friends of Sawneek Category:Christians REALLY DO Shove This Stuff Up Their Ass! Category:JESUS DIED FOR YOUR DONUTS Category:Loafer the Living Bread Category:Lotsa Spaghetti! Category:Pizza-Hut Employee Category:Sanic Works At Pizza Hut Category:JESUS DIED FOR YOUR PRINCE POLO Category:Polish People Are The Best People... EVER! Category:Toasters Are For Making Toast Category:Toasters On Youtube Poop Category:All Toasters Toast Spaghetti! Category:TOO FEST Category:Do you know de wae? Category:Articles Category:Animals